


Otiosity

by Zealkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zealkin/pseuds/Zealkin
Summary: They catch, hold, and release.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kneesspaghetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesspaghetti/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday Kneesspaghetti(Deb)! Hope it was a good one!

* * *

  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Genji said when Lucio did it the first time.  
  
The mark was a fading sigh on his metal helmet. The bald heat of the desert Oasis ate away at the little moisture it left behind. Lucio just smiled and skated away from his arms. Genji sighed, it was too hot for hugs anyway.  
  
The second time it happened, his chide was a silent shake of his head as his green paramour decorated his helmet with kisses.  
  
Lucio left behind the residue of his lip balm this time. His own lips surely missing the protection in the cool winter air of Numbani.  
  
  
—  
  
  
The trip had been on a whim. Their leaves had often been spent huddled at Gilbraltar, too tired to travel and make use of them.  
  
Lucio had wanted to pick up some more sound equipment in Los Angeles and had been unable to find it, which had led to a cross continental gadget hunt with no end in sight.  
  
‘And why not see the sights?’ Lucio had said.  
  
Genji had not disagreed. Slowly, he began to see the plane rides and endless hostels as the small adventures they were, and not the missions he had mistaken them for at first.  
  
The time they spent together did not have to make sense. He had ate away his childhood with inane games and frivolities that certainly meant less to him than this, after all.  
  
Lucio always had him questioning, however. What his gestures meant, and why he would repeat them was becoming one of those questions Genji had still yet to unravel.  
  
  
—  
  
  
When they arrived in South Korea, they went from shop to shop as usual. Rummaging through both in and out of use tech that might be of use to them.  
  
Genji pulled out heart-shaped wire and tube from what might have been a crude attempt at a Valentine’s gift decades ago.  
  
USB’s apparently never went out of style, and he was curious to see if the port in his shoulder would actually charge it.  
  
The hearts lit up erratically for about thirty seconds as Genji turned to Lucio, smiling behind his mask.  
  
Lucio could not see it, but he smiled back anyway, hiding his face from a mix of embarrassment and pleasure that their time spent together often evoked.  
  
Maybe the change in his heartbeat had messed with the old fossil, but before Genji knew it, it had short circuited and had him flying half-way across the store.  
  
His head spun as he tried righting himself and he heard Lucio at his side, pulling the USB out of his shoulder and fussing over him.  
  
Maybe it was the jumble of electricity racing through his body, but in that moment he was rather adorable.  
  
Genji grabbed his chin and kissed him on his cheek, a meaningless gesture, even more so with his health in question, but it calmed Lucio to some degree.  
  
Finally, Genji understood.  
  
  
—  
  
  
They were banned from that store and any in the area that had caught wind of their antics, but Lucio had found some of the equipment he had been looking for.  
  
While he was gushing over the old diskettes and records he had found, Genji took his hand in his.  
  
Lucio glanced at him, his smile growing before he tightened his grip, and continued talking.  
  
The way he rubbed his thumb across Genji’s was senseless as well, but he did not think it was worth mentioning.  



End file.
